


All Bets Are Off

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, SID (band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die's been looking for some fulfillment of a certain thing he has and he can't help but instigate it. But when he does, it ends up with Kaoru finding out a deeply hidden desire of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, read the tags... I'm not even remotely joking about the daddy kink. Porn for the sake of porn. Also... happy birthday, Kaoru!  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Wandering" by HEAD PHONES PRESIDENT / "Lithium" by 9GOATS BLACK OUT

"I bet you wouldn't." Die leaned heavily on the table, forearms resting completely on it, one hand clutching the mostly empty glass of Jameson. His words were already a little slurred, something that Kaoru knew took quite a lot to do these days. Which meant... Die was drunk. Three sheets to the wind. Utterly tore up. 

Sighing, Kaoru sat back, the leather couch cushion shifting faintly under him. His arms came to cross over his chest, though more in a mock annoyed way than a realistic one. He wasn't pissed at Die, not in the least. In fact, he was entirely willing to hear him out... if only he'd be a bit more forthcoming. "Wouldn't what?"

Die raised the hand holding the glass, pointing with his middle finger between Kaoru and the other man on the couch - Aki. "Bet ya wouldn't have a sneak down the rabbit hole with him."

Aki paused, his own drink halfway to his mouth, something vaguely like alarm painting his face for an instant before he waved his free hand, shaking his head. "Dude, I know you think you get all wise when you're drunker than shit, but I'm pretty sure I'm in no way Kaoru's _type_." He took a long swallow from his beer and then moved to put it on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. 

Die blinked slowly at Aki and then turned his head, putting his fist under his jaw, still leaning on the edge of the counter that jutted out of from the kitchen area of Aki's apartment. "Mmm... then you, my friend, are in for a hell of a surprise." He shifted his gaze to Kaoru, arching one eyebrow as a smirk began to pull at his lips. "Let's say there are three men in this room interested in a wide variety of things. But they all share one like in particular."

"Look at you, getting all philosophical and shit when you're drunk-" Kaoru began.

"S'not philosophical... not one part of what I'm talkin' about has shit to do with philosophy." Die pushed away from the bar, abandoning his cup and coming to stand in front of the pair of them. "Stop avoiding, Mr. Fancy-Pants." Die had taken to calling Kaoru that sometime after the run of shows wherein Kaoru had gotten some wild hair and decided that it would be best to wear pants with sequins on them. A move it appeared he would never live down; at least not when it came to Die.

Kaoru let himself study Aki for a moment and then flicked his gaze back to Die. "Yeah, he's my type. Now that that's out of the way... what the hell is your point?"

Aki cleared his throat. "I ah... think he was referring to sex."

"Bingo!" Die let his fingers form the shape of a gun and pop and locked in Aki's direction, following it up with a wink. "Someone's on their game tonight."

"You want something... you always want something when you start this. Just... out with it." Kaoru shifted, one leg crossing over the other, his hands coming to rest on his lap.

Die made sure nothing was in his way before he perched on the edge of the coffee table, delicately holding Aki's drink in his hands. He blinked owlishly at Kaoru before cracking a grin. "Okay, guilty as charged. It's... been a while."

Kaoru leaned his head back against the soft leather, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, considering. Tipping his head back forward, he gave a one-shouldered shrug. "What he's trying to say is he likes to watch people-"

"Fuck," Die helpfully interrupted.

"What he said." Kaoru shook his head slightly. "And he's stuck on wanting it... or he wouldn't be trying to instigate it."

Aki reached to take his beer from Die's hand, taking another few gulps from it and then handing it back, turning toward Kaoru, one leg pulled up on the sofa. "I take it this wouldn't be the first time?"

"Hardly... call it tour ritual." 

Kaoru's words earned a huff of a laugh from Die, who polished off Aki's beer and put the empty glass somewhere behind him on the table, leaning back on one hand, pushing his hips up a little for emphasis. 

"Are you together then?"

Shaking his head, Kaoru made the subtle shift toward Aki's direction, making it easier to advance if it came to it, but not close enough to be a bother if not. "No. Just... hell, knowing someone for a huge chunk of your life tends to make you a little more open around them."

"I can't say I've ever had someone watch... but hey, there's a first time for everything, right?"

"I'd say so." Kaoru watched as Aki pushed himself up off of the couch, easing back as he stood in front of him, reaching to strip off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor somewhere off to the side. "Right here?"

"Please," Die breathed out from somewhere behind him.

Kaoru let a smile slide over his lips. "Yeah... right here. If you have what we need."

"Lube's down between the cushions. Condom's in the drawer under where Die's sitting." Aki reached down, unbuckling his belt and then unsnapping his jeans, easing them down his hips, letting them pool at his feet on the floor. His fingers hooked under his waistband, his eyes meeting Kaoru's. "Last chance. No backing out once these come off," he offered in a lightly teasing voice.

Kaoru fished out the lube and then held up his hand, catching the packet Die tossed to him. "Do I look like I'm unprepared?"

Wriggling his boxers down his hips, Aki let them drop as well and then eased himself onto Kaoru's lap, straddling him. Kaoru began lubing up his fingers as Aki moved to open Kaoru's pants, sliding one hand inside and starting to stroke him. 

Kaoru let out a little groan, the sound of it echoing somewhere in the back of his throat as he used his free hand to pull Aki closer, get him to sit up on his knees as he slid his hand back between his legs, slowly starting to ring the tight pucker of muscle he found with ease. His other hand came to trail over the peacock feather tattoo that he'd only ever seen the top of, letting out another moan as he slid right off of the tattoo to gripping Aki's already hardening length. "Never going to forget where that tattoo leads to now."

Aki leaned in, his teeth grabbing Kaoru's ear for a moment, tugging, before he flicked his pierced tongue over his earlobe. "Mmm... that's the point."

Pushing one finger inside, Kaoru smirked up at Aki as he moved back to study him, their eyes locking. Adding a second finger, he breathed out a quiet, "So accepting of me..."

"Just good at relaxing." Aki let his hips rock against Kaoru's busy hands. Reaching down, he took the one from his length, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it lightly, clearly worrying over the places that left Kaoru's hand nearly numb from all of the repetitive strain of playing his instrument. A kiss to his palm and Aki simply held it against his cheek, breathing out, "Hey... pretty boy watcher..." there was a smile in his voice, "how about you come put the condom on him?"

The table creaked slightly a moment later, Die retrieved the condom from where Kaoru had dropped it, opening it as Aki reached down, pulling Kaoru's underwear back to finally reveal his cock. Kaoru watched Die's face, studied the way his lips parted in the most aroused of fashions, the way he sucked his lower lip into his mouth in anticipation. And then Die's knee was on the couch and he was bending over, ever so carefully placing the condom on Kaoru's length. Still, Kaoru didn't look away from his face, just watching as he felt him pinch the tip of the latex and then begin rolling it down over him, his touch firm, but exceedingly gentle.

When he was done, Die gave him a good solid stroke and Aki retrieved the lube, opening it and letting it drizzle down over Die's hand and Kaoru's cock. Die began to move again, stroking him quickly to spread the sticky lube around. Pulling back, he lifted his eyes, meeting Kaoru's and Kaoru felt the heat shoot right through him. In all the years they'd been doing this, not once had they ever touched one another... until now. And now, finally, he could see the fire burning deep in the most hidden pieces of Die's soul as their eyes locked. Reaching up with his free hand, Kaoru tugged Die in, letting their lips meet and caress for the gentlest of moments. 

Letting him go, he let his hand trail down Aki's chest, pausing to lightly flick his nipple piercing, continuing on his way as he refocused himself on Aki, who was grinning at him. "I take it you've never done anything but watch then, Die?"

Die pushed himself off the couch, moving back to settle on the coffee table. The sound of him opening his zipper was stark on the air, but no one paid it any mind. "First time for everything, hmm? Less talking... more fucking."

"I think we can manage that..." Aki leaned in close to Kaoru's ear as he shifted himself over him, pushing Kaoru's hands to his hips. He pressed the tip of Kaoru's cock against his ass, slowly wriggling against him until he had just the tip inside. Catching one hand in his hair, he pressed his cheek to Kaoru's own, his voice low when he spoke. "What do you think, _Daddy_?"

Kaoru's reaction was instant, his hands clutching harder at his hips, the whimper of noise bubbling out of his throat without permission, the jerk of his hips that sank him halfway into Aki's body before he could so much as think about what had just happened. 

Aki groaned, spreading his thighs and letting himself sink down onto Kaoru's cock all the way. Releasing a moan of his own, he purred out a quiet, "Daddy's so eager... wants to fuck me into a trembling mess on his lap, doesn't he?"

Kaoru's nails bit into Aki's hips as the shock of pleasure shot straight through him at being called such things. He shifted Aki, settling him where it was easiest, and then began to thrust up into him, using his feet and back as leverage. The pace wasn't gentle, but it wasn't exactly breakneck either. His breathing was hard already, his pulse pounding from this _thing_ that he hadn't really known he had. Tilting his head back, he fucked him straight-out, for all he was worth until he started to hear the sound of Die pleasuring himself, the insistent noise of skin on skin that told just how quickly he was jacking off.

Aki's hands pushed up under his shirt, finding his nipples and playing with them as he began to move along with him, helping the pace. Suction against his Adam's apple made Kaoru grunt out, "Such a tight hole... so perfect in my lap."

Their pace slowed for a moment as Kaoru could already feel the tingle of his orgasm coming up far too fast; faster than he'd been in _years_ , something about the excitement of the brand new kink setting him on edge far quicker than usual. Aki's hands skimmed down his sides, one of them leaving him and a moment after, Kaoru could feel him jerking off. The little pant of breath against his throat was his only warning before he was being licked, words spilling out in between Aki's motions. "Ah! Daddy... Papa... _fuck_. You're so _big_ inside me." He drove down on Kaoru's cock to prove his point, abruptly changing their pace so that he was the one moving, the one riding Kaoru like he'd never had a dick in his life and desperately needed the relief of getting one. "Oh shit, fill me Daddy!"

Kaoru grabbed Aki's hips hard once again, spreading his legs just enough to get the best leverage possible and began to fuck up into him hard enough he was panting within seconds. Sucking in a deep breath, he let himself just go for it. "That's it... just like.... yeah... ride your Daddy's cock."

Aki moaned, grabbing the back of the couch really starting to ride him, the sharp slap of skin meeting filling the air. Somewhere behind them Die whimpered and both Aki and Kaoru responded, moaning at nearly the same instant. "He's _watching_ , Daddy... stroking his big hard _cock_ while he watches you put yours in me."

Kaoru let out a hiss of breath, reaching up to grab Aki's hair, yanking him down and kissing him open-mouthed... sloppy. He fucked up into him until he could feel the inevitable burning its way like fire toward his balls. And then... then... he tipped his head back and barely choked out, "Say my name."

"Papa Kaoru," Aki whispered and Kaoru drove up into him harder as his cock stiffened the last little bit, his balls tightening to a raw ache. Finally, blessedly, he began to cum. A harsh moan left him as he plunged up into Aki's body twice more and stilled, shooting his load while he was still buried deep inside of him. 

Aki trembled above him, leaning heavily against Kaoru's chest as he pulled himself up off of Kaoru's cock and presented his ass back toward Die, who was still stroking off, his touches quick and desperate. "Die... please... please fill me up," Aki pleaded, his hand buried in Kaoru's hair, his lips moving over his neck in between the words. "Use me... as a hole to put your load in."

The sound of the drawer opening and then foil being ripped open met their ears. A moment later, Kaoru could feel Die's presence behind Aki. The condom was taken off of his cock, discarded, and then Aki was pushed down against him so that their cocks were touching. Aki cried out and Kaoru's heart skipped a beat, knowing Die had penetrated him. 

The chains on Die's pants jingled as he began to move and one hand came to rest on Kaoru's shoulder, holding there as Die fucked Aki good and hard from behind. "Your boy's such a slut for it, Kaoru," Die gritted out, the sharp sound of their fucking taking up the room. "Is his cock rubbing against yours? Hmm? Tell me."

Aki started to speak up, a little chirp of a sound leaving him, and Die hissed out, "Quiet, boy... let your Papa speak."

Kaoru groaned, his cock giving a twitch as he shifted to push his dick closer to Aki's own, starting to move against him. "Is now..."

Die's hand yanked Aki's head back and he pressed his lips alongside his ear, watching Kaoru's face as he spoke. "Rut your Daddy like a good little whore. Cover him in your cum... look at him. He wants it. He wants your cum like the filthy piece of shit he is."

Aki gave a cry, shivering in a way that told Kaoru this was exactly what he'd been looking for, and for a moment Kaoru wondered how on earth Die was so good at reading people, even in a situation like this. 

"Tell him, Daddy... tell him you want to feel his hot little load all over you. His _first_ big cum _wetting_ your cock."

Kaoru let out a little groan, taking Aki's hips and starting to thrust up against him. "I do, I want it, precious... I want to feel your cock twitching against mine when you give it to me." He reached up to gently push some of Aki's hair back from his face, cupping his cheek gently, watching the way he closed his eyes and pushed his cheek against his palm. "Does his dick satisfy you?"

"N-not like yours, Papa," came Aki's whine and Kaoru gave a dark little chuckle. 

"Well it'll have to do... I already gave you my load and you know what they say, hmm?" Aki's hips jerked and then he began to nearly frantically hump against Kaoru, Die moaning behind him. "Only one load from your Daddy per day or you're a spoiled little brat."

Die began to nearly slam into him, his thrusts deep and hard and Aki started to let out little cries on each forward thrust, his dick jumping alongside Kaoru's each time. Kaoru breathed out a little moan. "Is he hitting a good place, baby boy? Tell your Daddy. Is his friend fucking you good?"

"D-daddy's friend i-is..." Aki choked out a sharp cry and then warmth was flooding between them, Aki straining hard over Kaoru, his hips giving little jerks. Behind him, Die hissed out, "Holy fuck," and began to fuck him flat-out, shoving in so hard Aki ended up shoved right up against Kaoru as he finished shooting. Kaoru caught a glimpse of Die's face, certain he was filling his own condom with cum right then from the gorgeous look on his face.

It took them a minute before Die pulled out, discarding the condom into the trash bin with a wet little plop and then starting to do up his pants. The sound of tissues being pulled out a box came and then Aki shifted against Kaoru, breathing out a soft chuckle. "So considerate..."

Kaoru gasped a moment later when Die's hands came to clean up the mess between them, gently wiping up both of their cocks and the part that had leaked down over his sac. His touch lingered on Kaoru's dick before he swiped his thumb over the head and then shifted to clean up over his abdomen. Pulling back, he headed for the kitchen area and Kaoru could hear the sound of the sink running. 

Reaching up, he pushed Aki's hair back from his face and smiled up at him. "So... definitely had no idea I had that kink..."

Grinning Aki extracted himself from Kaoru's lap, moving around to gather up his clothing, taking his time in putting it back on. "Yeah, well... it's always a risk to bring mine up... but when it works..." He flashed Kaoru a naughty look. "Damn it's good."

Kaoru stood as well, fastening his pants back up and reaching to snag Aki around the waist, pulling him in and kissing him gently. "When you need a fix... you know where to come, hmm?"

Aki let out a huff of a laugh. "I'd say so." 

Kaoru turned to head toward the bathroom. At the door, Aki's voice stopped him, leaving an amused smirk on his face when he heard it.

"If I ever text you and call you Daddy... you know what to do."

Grinning something awful, Kaoru slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He had a lot to deal with and a lot to process. But hell if he wasn't more satisfied than he'd been in a good long time.


End file.
